The present invention relates to a unit and method for decorating nails.
It is popular to decorate finger and toe nails using patterns and designs, in addition to the use of coloured nail varnish. Often these designs or patterns are applied at specialist saloons. Attendance at saloons is time consuming and expensive. Moreover, it is not particularly suitable for children.